Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered
by luv2luv-Hugh
Summary: Halloween Challenge Response...Cuddy's bitten off more than she can chew, will the truth be hard to swallow? This Halloween there's no need to be afraid of the dark..... Eventual M rating! RECENTLY STOLEN BY SCARLET SCRIBBLE!


A/N - Ok in response to the Halloween challenge - better late than never right? This is something Scarlett Scribble (a very talented writer!) and myself are tag teaming on so enjoy. Reviews are like cotton candy, no such thing as too much. Please REVIEW!! Thanks Bunches!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS!!!!

* * *

"Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered" 

Chapter 1- " One Bad Apple"

Cuddy was lost in her thoughts as she navigated the halls of PPTH; halls that were decorated in vivid orange and black, wispy cotton cobwebs hiding in the corners, streamers dancing round her head, especially put in place for the seasonal occasion. Halloween was steadily approaching, the excitement growing with it flooding the hospital.

She smiled, taking in the world as she walked by, watching her staff as they joined into the festivities. It was nice to see some of them taking the time to hang paper cut outs in the shape of pumpkins and ghosts, how she wished she could join them.

The children's wing especially was almost - dare she say -fun to frequent this time of year. Brightly colored drawing of pumpkins and goblins created by the children hung from the walls. She studied their faces, alight with joy, their eyes sparkling with uncontained anticipation of the shower of candy coming only days away as the spooks twirled and shimmered before their eyes.

Nurses and doctors were dressed as goofy characters to lift the children's spirits. It was heart warming.

A cardboard cut out of a black cat hissed at her as she walked past, startling her briefly before she realized it had a motion sensor. Cute, she had to laugh at herself for jumping so easily. Maybe she should move it, no need to encourage heart attacks in the elderly.

Her tummy rumbled distracting her form her thoughts, God, she was hungry. It was only half past 12 but lunch was far from the immediate horizon; she had a mounting stack of files to review before she could even think about stepping out, and then there was a pending legal matter she would have to bring up with House. She waited impatiently for elevator to settle and release her from its confines. The monotonous ding sounded its arrival and the doors creaked open. A brisk pace carried her to the nurse's station where two of her top doctors were arguing intently, leaning casually against the counter.

A towering bright orange basket of apples loomed behind them 'Happy Halloween' embroidered in the same color on a black ribbon that tied around it in a perfect bow; the thought of killing two birds with one stone made her smile. After all she had a tendency to become cranky when she hadn't eaten, or had to deal with House, at least she could avoid one of the causes.

"Just do it, you go first," House pushed the basket Cuddy had honed in on, in Wilson's direction as the oncologist placed his hands up in front of his chest defensively.

"I don't think so, too many people out to get you." He shook his head at House and scowled.

"My aren't we paranoid Jimmy." The rapping of Cuddy's pumps against the tile drew his attention away from the conversation as he watched her halt before them pausing briefly before leaning between them to grab a appetizing piece of fruit. House's eyes zoomed downwards as he shirt fell open wider, revealing a dark line of cleavage. A grin flickered onto his lips, 'look she's mixing her melons with the apples, giving us a variety, melons or apples Jimmy?'

House turned his grin in Wilson's direction whose eyes flickered over to Cuddy. Her eyebrow was raised daring him to answer. He cleared his throat, 'err, I'm not picky.' House was wearing a full fledged grin, he loved watching Wilson squirm, he allowed his eyes to fall on his boss once more, flowing over her whole body in an appraising manner, 'Well jimmy boy I'm melons all the way,' he gave a wink in Cuddy's direction as he leered over her, only to be rewarded with a roll of her eyes and the corner of her file shoved in his face.

"Need to see you in my office now." Clearly aiming the file at him, her aim to cause him bodily harm, each word punctuated with a shake of it in his direction. She rubbed the apple on her sweater and raised it to her lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Wilson warned.

"What did he poison it or something?" Cuddy laughed a little breathlessly and her lips widened in a smirk. Nothing short of death was going to stop her from eating the perfectly good apple. Her stomach growled its approval.

"No, well maybe. Some woman just dropped them off, with a card addressed to House."

'Right and appeared in a poof of smoke, maybe she was fed up of your tricks and gave you a treat,' She smile in House's direction, regarded the apple once more and took a larger bite than she usually would have to prove her point.

House and Wilson exchanged ominous glances; it was broken when House eyes snapped over his shoulder, honing in on an old women regarding the situation, eyes wide and wild, fixed on Cuddy as his boss devoured her delivery. The woman's stance was still, watching, waiting?

Wilson was still staring at Cuddy, she shrugged in his direction, "taste ok to me'. Suddenly her eyes shot open, fearful; her frame stumbling forward clutching her throat; she was choking. Wilson leapt forward face lined with concern, eyes wide in panic and she broke into laughter, loud and spiteful, cackling down the halls. "Ha Ha, had you goi-ahhhrgh,' she lurched forward, an invisible force propelling her into him, fingers curling in the lapels of his coat as her body collided with his own sending them crashing to the ground, a tangle of limbs, his wide eyed expression of mixed amazement and shock as the dean of medicine sprawled her body over him.

His head hit the solid ground beneath him, chest heaving, a frown emanating over his forehead, she was taking this teasing a little bit too far. His eyes settled on her face, the smile had vanished, her expression shut down, blank and empty, baby blues blocked out by her eyelids.

'House's eyes hadn't left the woman, watching her every move, taking in every detail, she unnerved him, he had never seen her before, no patient, no relative and yet here she was delivering gifts to him and only him. Loitering in the halls, eyes focused on the small basket of fruit and people wandering around it. He heard her screams, stinging in his ears, he'd already heard the laughter, he held back a smile before when Jimmy fell for it, he knew what she was doing, he knew her too well.

His eyes didn't leave the lady, the second sounds were unexpected. Cuddy only ever cried wolf once but here she was repeating it, obviously not had much fun in the past couple of months, maybe years, her life needed lightening up he'd love to be the one to do it.

He frowned as Wilson's sound effects mingled with her own, he turned to regard the situation, eyes slowly tearing away from the stranger, 'god Wilson, don't fall for it again, then you'll really look stu-' he froze, the space before him was empty, moments before two figures stood here, now nothing. There were no nurses mingling around, it was somewhat silent, the air tingling with something unknown to his senses.

His head whipped back to the figure, air is all that remained. She'd vanished. He looked back towards the desk, 'Cuddy?? Wilson???' it was slightly sing-song, the nerves emanating through his body startling him somewhat, a grunt awoke him from his musings. 'House! House! Help me get her off.'

House walked round the desk only to find his two colleges in a somewhat compromising position. Cuddy was straddled over Wilson's middle his head nearly nestling in her breasts. 'Well jimmy, I though you said you weren't a melon man.'

'Oh House shut up and help me get her off.'

House winked, 'I'm sure you don't need any help in that department.'

Wilson's face contorted in disgust, 'stop being so crude.'

'I would if she reacted.' His eyes fell on Cuddy.

'She's out for the count.'

House raised his eyes in disbelief, 'Yeah right she's pulling your leg, she can't pull mine, I wouldn't have one to stand on if she did.'

Wilson allowed a smile, 'House you never have a leg to stand on.'

'Too true jimmy, but I still think she's playing you like a pack of cards and your becoming one big joker.' He prodded with his cane,

'Hey house that was me.' Wilson tried to dodge House's second blow.

'Oh sorry, I was aiming for Cuddy.' His smirk gave away how truly sorry he was.

'House she's out.'

'Hmmm we'll see.' He jabbed her a few more times trying to instigate a reaction but to no prevail.

'House stop hitting her, that's gotta hurt,' Wilson had flinched every time House's cane came in contact with Cuddy.

'It won't hurt if she's unconscious; or at least I think it won't. So far nothing but there is one test that will ensure we are not being fooled.'

Wilson didn't like the look on House's face, 'what are you planning?'

House didn't say a word, twirling his cane between his fingertips before bringing it to an abrupt stop, the hooked handle facing down.

'Hooouuusee?' Wilson was getting more concerned by the minute, he watched as house hooked the cane beneath her skirt, his eyes shooting wide as he realised the diagnosticians plan, 'House don't you dare.'

His leering smile flickered in Wilson's direction, 'if she's awake she'll react, besides, you've already got a treat Jimmy,' his eyebrows jiggling at Wilson's current view, 'its only fair I do to.' His eyes whirled around the room once more ensuring it was empty and dragged the cane up the outside of her thigh. The black material bunched up behind it, rising higher, and higher. Her stocking ended and a vast expanse of creamy white thigh was revealed for House's eyes only, gleaming as he took in what Cuddy wore under her office outfits, he'd never look at her in the same way again. He crouched down, ignoring the bolting pain through his thigh.

'House, what are you doing?' Wilson tried to lift his head to view his friend, but Cuddy's body pinned him down.

House didn't even look at him, not daring to tear his eyes away from the extremely tempting sight before him. 'Nothing.' He put the underside of his index finger against the warm flesh, allowing it to stroke over her silken skin. He was trying to ignore the sensations that were flooding through his body, the woman he hated was lade out before him and now he wanted her more than ever. His slide his finger beneath the garter belt, lifting it out and releasing it, a loud slap echoing out into the silence. God she was gorgeous.

He slid his hands over her ass, dragging the skirt down, covering her beneath it hiding the temptation away in the hope he would forget it, however he had a feeling the image would be burned into his eyes for some years to come. He stood up, 'yep definitely out.'

'House!' Wilson's angry tone rang out 'you knew that when you were prodding her, if she hadn't stood up and rammed it up your rectum by then she was definitely unconscious. There was no need for whatever else you were up to.'

'I was just making sure, no desire to be taken for a fool Jimmy.' He looked at the woman before him, now he was just fooling himself. He had tried to believe that a brief glimpse wouldn't do anything for him; just a bit of playful investigation….how wrong was he. There was nothing playful about it, she was definitely for adults only.

'House, help me lift her off.' Wilson was wriggling beneath her now, trying to escape.

'You're ungrateful jimmy, what I'd give to be suffocated with those. The last thing I saw before I died.' He gave a mock sigh, watching as Wilson tried to haul himself out from under her. 'Here' he bent down wrapping his hands round her middle rolling her from Wilson's body, freeing him from under Cuddy's womanly form. Her loose curls cascaded down framing her face as she slept.

'What are we going to do with her?' House hadn't torn his eyes away from her watching her chest rise and fall with each breath.

'We? There is no we. Your apples, your problem, whatever was in them was meant for you. You are a diagnostician…do what you do best and figure out what she took.'

'You mean I have to baby sit her for the rest of the day?' deep frown lines were firmly in place across his forehead, as he ignored the excited jolt in his stomach.

'Well I doubt she's going to be much trouble,' he brushed off his lab coat before looking up allowing his eyes to flow over the sleeping figure. 'besides this way you get a whole day of clinic.'

House's eyes lit up, 'all right Jimmy boy, help me get her into her office before anyone turns up and I'll take it from there.'

Confusion flittered across Wilson's face as he stooped to lift Cuddy into his arms, 'that's a point House, where is everyone.'

House scanned around quickly looking for any sign of life, nothing, not a flicker. 'I have no idea but let's get her out of sight before they return.'

Wilson stumbled into her office, House limping behind. He dropped her carefully onto the couch only to have her body slide and crash onto the floor. Both House and Wilson's eyes darted down regarding her for a moment before looking at each other. House grinned, 'leave her there she's obviously happy.'

Wilson sighed, 'I should lift her back up.' House flung his cane in front of Wilson preventing him from gathering her back into his arms.

'Don't worry about it, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Falling back off the couch will…now go do your job.' He nodded in the direction of the door, 'I need silence to think.' The end of his sentence was permeated with tiny snores echoing out of Cuddy's mouth. House looked down to her for a moment, then looked back up smiling, he winked in Wilson's direction, 'don't worry I'll find a way to shut her up.'

Wilson looked slightly fearful but obviously chose to leave it in the hands of House, it was his problem now. He strode to the door flinging it open, 'Good luck.' With that he vanished in a whirl of white, the door slamming behind him.

House stumbled over to the blinds, lowering them. Cuddy like this was for his eyes only.

He settled down on the couch, lying on his side, eyes wandering over the figure lounging on the floor beneath him. He watched her for a moment, studying her, her little snores the only sounds disturbing his thoughts. He slid his finger beneath her chin, bringing it up, her jaw shutting, killing the sound. His dragged his thumb over her mouth, slowly caressed the lips he so longingly wanted to kiss.

He sighed rolling on to his back, tearing his eyes away from temptations face. He had a job to do…now where to begin.

* * *

Wilson maneuvered his way through the clinic darting in and out of the chairs as he made his way to the elevator; his focus on his goal. He didn't see the figure watching him leave; it waited patiently until his boyish face vanished behind the metal doors. She clapped her hands together before turning to flee. The apples disappeared in a puff of smoke as the woman's lingering shadow vanished into the open air.

* * *

Please REVIEW!! 


End file.
